Wake To The Sun
by Pretend You Don't Know
Summary: [Second verison to Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner In Daisuke's POV]Daisuke asks Takeru a question. How will Takeru respond? And what other Drama will Daisuke face? [Daikeru]
1. The Question

**Author Notes:** This is the second version of "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner". This version is told in Daisuke's POV. So, I hope you enjoy.

**Wake To the Sun**

**Chapter 1: The Question**

Daisuke Motomiya waited for the bell to ring. It was Friday, and school was finally letting out. He couldn't handle school that much, it just wasn't his thing. The second hand on the clock seemed to go so slow. Every second felt like a day and every minutes felt like a year. There was only four "years" to go and then school would be out for the day.

He sat impatiently, drumming his fingers on the desk. He looked Hikari, who was laughing with Takeru. He noticed that Takeru was wearing a new shirt. He didn't look bad in it. Ever since about two months prior to the day, he had noticed Takeru a lot lately. He couldn't seem to get him off his mind.

Daisuke daydreamed of one day being able to tell Takeru he liked him. That lasted until the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the room. The school day was over!

He walked down the hallway, only two days left and it was over for the weekend!

--------------------------

Daisuke walked out into the school yard, he was Takeru setting on the bench. He normally wouldn't have done anything, but he couldn't resist. He walked up to the bench and saw Takeru kind of dazing out. He sat down next to the boy.

"Some day, huh?" Daisuke asked. He was trying to spark up conversation.

"I'd say," Takeru replied. He didn't sound happy that Daisuke was setting next to him. But, Daisuke being Daisuke didn't really care.

"So, who are ya waiting for?" Daisuke asked. He looked at Takeru, who wore a annoyed look on his face.

"Hikari-chan," Takeru replied quickly.

"Oh, well..." Daisuke didn't get to finish because Takeru suddenly stood up. "Where ya goin'?

Takeru didn't answer, but Daisuke wanted to know his reason. He jumped up and quickly jogged after Takeru.

"Hey, I asked you where you were going," Daisuke stated as he caught up to Takeru.

"I'm going to meet her somewhere else," Takeru responded arrogantly.

"Cool, can I come?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru froze and stared at Daisuke. It made Daisuke a bit uneasy. He knew he had said the wrong thing, and now Takeru was probably going to say something rude. He was right when Takeru said, "No, Daisuke, you can't come."

Well, why not?" Daisuke asked. He was determined, now, to make Takeru regret not letting him go with him.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Takeru stated. He looked at Daisuke with a smile. The smile made Daisuke wonder what he was really thinking. Daisuke couldn't really predict anything, he usually just stuck with the basic of just asking questions.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke asked. He felt a bit angered at finally realizing what Takeru meant.

"Nothing, forget it," Takeru replied. He kept smiling, which Daisuke knew he was thinking of something. He also knew that it was probably about him.

--------------------------

The two boys walked up the halls of the school. They enter the classroom where Hikari was supposedly at. Which by luck, she was. She was setting at a desk next to Miyako conversing. It was in a low tone, so Daisuke had no clue what it was about.

Hikari noticed the two and put a hand over her mouth. She asked through the hand, "Am I late?"

Daisuke looked at Takeru, who shook his head as a reply.

Hikari took her hand from her over her mouth and looked at Miyako. They were both silent, and it made the classroom quiet. Daisuke began to wonder, why was Hikari still at school?

Daisuke, letting his stomach do his thinking, said, "Man, let's get out of here and get some food."

"Is that all you think about?" Miyako asked. She glared at Daisuke in annoyance. Daisuke could tell. He had seen that look all too many times.

"No, I think about other things, like video games," Daisuke replied. He thought he was being clever until he heard Hikari and Takeru giggle a bit. He glared at them, which made them stop.

"We have to meet the other's at Yamato's place," Takeru explained. "It's already 3, and the meeting starts at 4, so we still have some time."

"I need to change these clothes," Hikari explained. She tugged on her shirt. Daisuke didn't understand why she complained about her clothes. She looked fine to him, but he didn't really _understand_ girls.

"So, where ya goin'? Daisuke asked out of curiosity.

"To a reunion of the old Digidestined," Takeru explained.

"Oh, well, can I come?" Daisuke asked. He hoped Takeru would say he could.

"No, it's for the _OLD_ Digidestined," Takeru stated. Daisuke felt sadness try to take it over his emotions, but shrugged it off.

"Not like I wanna go anyway," Daisuke replied. He tried to act as arrogant as possible. But, deep down, he felt heartbroken.

"Let's go," Hikari said. She walked with her backpack on her back and her and Takeru walked out the door. Which meant, Daisuke was left with, Miyako.

"They'd be so cute together," Miyako stated. Daisuke gave a disgusted smirk. He didn't want Hikari and Takeru to get together. He sued to like Hikari, but with time, e just gave up on it. Now, he was more interested in Takeru.

"I have to go," Daisuke stated. He just needed to go home. He needed to be alone for awhile.

"Okay, I'll walk with you until I get to the computer lab," Miyako said. She stood up and they walked out together. They continued down the hall, silent. Miyako didn't even say good-bye when she left him for a bunch of lousy computers in some wannabe classroom.

--------------------------

Daisuke laid sprawled out on his bed. He was doing something he rarely did, think. He thought about why he could have feelings for Takeru. He thought about what Takeru so attractive. Everything he thought of was positive, which made him think of reasons why Takeru wouldn't want him. Everything he thought about himself wasn't very positive. That made him sad, which he rarely did. He had always had a high self-esteem. But, thinking of Takeru in a sense that he was perfect made him think more. He wasn't a thing like Takeru, which, did that make him imperfect?

Daisuke thought about this for quite awhile, or at least until he fell asleep. Which took a while longer than expected.

--------------------------

Daisuke walked through the school yard. Everyone he knew didn't say anything. He had almost forgotten about his depression from the night before. That was, until he walked up to Hiroshi. Hiroshi was one of his friends that he talked to, but never hung out with. He walked up to Hiroshi

"Hey, Hiroshi said as he noticed Daisuke.

"Hey," Daisuke replied.

"Man! Look at that babe!" a boy from the group that Hiroshi was associating himself with stated. All the guys looked at the girl. She looked at the boys and gave a flirting smile. Daisuke felt disgusted.

"You guys are gross!" he exclaimed.

"Why's that?" Hiroshi asked.

"She's not attractive!" Daisuke said. He didn't realize exactly what had said until it was too late.

"Why, Daisuke, are you gay?" one of the boys said.

"What? No, no, no!" Daisuke replied defensively.

"I bet he is, he's just too afraid to admit it," another boy spoke up.

"Daisuke, are you...?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, I'm not gay!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Whatever, fag!" a boy said. They all laughed at him while he blushed.

"Look, he's blushing! I bet he _really_ is a fag!" one boy stated.

"No! Stop it!" Daisuke said. He had to get away from the teasing boys. All he thought was to runaway. He quickly darted fr a place out of view of the boys. He found a lone bench. He sat down on it and looked at the ground. He could almost cry, from a combination of sadness, anger, confusion, and longing. He was longing for someone to save him, for someone to help him out, for Takeru.

His wish came true about ten minutes later, when Takeru approached him. He was early, which was kind of unusual for both of them. Daisuke usually slept in, but he had gotten to bed early the previous night, so he woke up earlier than usual.

"Daisuke-kun," Takeru greeted. It wasn't much of a greeting, but it was all Daisuke needed to look up at the boy, who was smiling at him. He returned a smile then looked away.

Takeru sat down on the bench next to Daisuke and asked, "Mind if I set here?"

Daisuke didn't mind, it was _exactly_ what he wanted. But, he didn't know why Takeru would want to set with _him_, Daisuke Motomiya. He kicked a small gravel as he began to think again. He thought for a second about why Takeru would want to sit there, then he asked, "Why did you set with me?"

Takeru was silent for a second then replied by saying, "I thought you could use the company."

"Why do you even bother?" Daisuke asked. He was depressed. The day had already started off bad, and he had a determination in his heart to make it even worse.

"Because," Takeru began, "We _are_ friends, you know?"

"But, don't all of you hate me? You guys are always getting annoyed at me," Daisuke explained.

"We don't hate you, you just..." Takeru trailed off. Daisuke knew he was thinking of something to say that wouldn't sound offensive.

"What? 'I just' what?" Daisuke questioned. He felt his eyes begin to burn from the start of tears building up in his eyes. He looked at Takeru, not even realizing how surprising this might be for the boy.

"You just seem to try too hard to impress people," Takeru replied. Daisuke didn't really know what he was talking about. He had never tried to really impress anyone. Well, except Hikari and Takeru.

"I don't want to impress anyone, I only want to impress..." Daisuke paused as he turned from Takeru.

"Who?" Takeru asked.

"Nothing, forget it," the other boy said. He was trying to shrug it off, but he knew Takeru would have nothing of it.

"No, tell me," Takeru said.

"You don't want to know," Daisuke replied. He didn't want to tell Takeru. This thought made the tears in his eyes finally break through. They ran down his cheek, at first leaving a warm feeling on his cheeks, but that soon turned cold.

"Yes, I do, now tell me," Takeru demanded.

Daisuke looked up at the other boy. He wanted to get the guts to tell him, but finally let it out, by saying, "You, Takeru, you."

He heard Takeru give a small gasp. He knew that Takeru would probably get up and leave him behind. And avoid him for the rest of the day, or even for life.

"Why? Why would you want to impress _me_?" Takeru asked. IT surprised Daisuke that he didn't leave.

Daisuke thought for the words, then said, "Because, you're perfect."

"How am_ I_ perfect?" he asked.

"You look good, you get good grades, and you're good at sports," Daisuke explained.

"Doesn't say much for my personality," Takeru stated.

"You're nice, even when you don't have to be," Daisuke began, "Of all the times you could tell me off, you haven't. You keep inside and let it go away on it's own."

"Oh," was all Daisuke heard Takeru say. Then he continued by saying, "You're nice, and you don't look bad, sure, you may not be the best at school, but you could be if you tried a little."

"I do try, not as much as I could, but I try," Daisuke explained. "I'm stupid."

"Don't say that, you're not stupid!" Takeru stated.

Daisuke let out a sigh. He had a question, but didn't know how to word. When he finally got it together he asked, "Do you know what it's like to like guys?"

"I don't know," Takeru replied after a long period of silence.

"Would you," Daisuke began, he gave a slight pause before continuing, "consider going out with me?"

"I'll think about," Takeru replied.

Daisuke felt a part of his heart try to be taken over by joy, but the sadness wouldn't have it. So, he gave a half-smile and wiped away his tears after looking away from Takeru. He looked back at Takeru, but right then, the bell rang. Takeru stood up, and Daisuke grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at Daisuke. "Think about it, 'kay?"

"I will," he responded.

--------------------------

After school, Daisuke went straight home. He laid on his bed again and thought, again. He was interrupted by Jun. She walked into his room,without knocking like usual.

"Daisuke!" she chimed.

"What?" he asked glumly.

"Huh? What so sad?" she asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he replied sarcastically. He had no intention of even giving her a _hint_ at what was wrong.

"Yes, I would like to know," she replied.

"Go away!" Daisuke demanded. He knew she wouldn't go away, but it was worth a shot.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong!" she demanded.

"Go away!" he repeated.

"No!" she argued.

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked from annoyance.

"I want to know what's wrong," she stated.

"Fine! You wanna know what's wrong?" Daisuke asked. "I like someone, and I made the dumbest move!"

"Really? Who was it?" she asked.

"It's none of your business!" he exclaimed. He sat up and glared at his sister. She stared helplessly back.

"Daisuke, tell me!" she begged.

"Go away, Jun," he demanded.

"Not until you tell me!" she refused. Daisuke fell back and turned his back to her. He began to ignore her. He thought about what Takeru had said, and how he had let him see him cry. He never let Takeru see him cry, not like he ever cried, but he had let him see him cry.

"Daisuke?" Jun asked. Daisuke had completely forgotten she was even there. She was now setting on his bed, and looking at him.

"What?" he responded.

"Will you please tell me?" she asked nicely.

Daisuke knew there was no hope of her letting this go, so he said, "Takeru."

"Takeru? Takeru who!?" she asked. Daisuke could tell she was getting excited.

"Takeru Takaishi," e replied.

"You mean... your friend?" she asked. "But, he's a guy!"

"Yeah..." Daisuke said. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, my, God!" Jun exclaimed. She jumped up and start smiling uncontrollably. "My Brother? Is gay?!"

"Shut up, Jun!" Daisuke demanded.

"Aw, what's wrong little bro? You still not okay with it?" she asked mockingly.

"I'm just fine with it! But I don't need you rubbing it in my face! Besides, I don't stand a chance with Takeru!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, did you ask him out?" she asked.

"That's what the dumbest move I made," Daisuke explained. "I asked him out."

"What did he say?" Jun asked.

"He said he'll think about it," he replied.

"Oh, well, at least you stand somewhat of a chance!" she chimed.

"I don't want a _chance_, I want to be sure!" Daisuke stated. His mood had changed, along with his thinking. He didn't know what had come over him.

"You can only hope," Jun responded.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied. He honestly didn't know if he stood a chance or not, but he didn't like the feeling. It was the most confused state his heart and mind had been in for awhile.

"Well, little bro, I'm off to bed, and you should do the same," Jun stated. She left and closed Daisuke's door behind her.

Daisuke took her advice as he got under his blankets and closed his eyes. Thoughts of Takeru floated through his head. He had all these thoughts of what it'd be like if they _did_ get together.

--------------------------

"Takeru!" Daisuke called out. He looked around, all the people were off doing their own little thing. It impressed him that he only got Takeru's attention and no one else's.

"Hey, Daisuke," Takeru greeted as he walked up to the boy.

"Did you come up with an answer?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep," the other boy replied.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

"Yes!" Takeru exclaimed.

They hugged and Daisuke gave Takeru a kiss on the cheek. He didn't want to get too close too fast.

"Congratulations!" Hikari chimed.

"Yeah, congrats!" Miyako agreed. They were all standing around Daisuke and Takeru, congratulating them both.

--------------------------

Daisuke woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was merely a dream.

He sat on the side of his bed, ting to wake up. There was a knock on his door. Then, it cracked open.

"Daisuke! You're awake!" Jun chimed. Daisuke didn't reply. He sat there an looked at the eye peeping through the slightly opened door. "It's time for school!"

Daisuke felt himself grow a little numb. He was going to have to see Takeru, like yesterday. But for surely he had an answer by now. It scared him a bit to think that Takeru would already have an answer, and he might hear it the same day. He didn't want to know Takeru's answer, and yet he did.

--------------------------

Daisuke walked into the classroom. He was just in time as the tardy bell signaled for the day to start.

They listened to the usual announcements in the morning. Daisuke was trying to hide his face away from where Takeru normally sat. He looked over to see that there was no Takeru at all in the seat. He felt a bit relieved.

Since high school, they didn't have a lot of classes together, but they still had first period together. The only other class they had together was seventh period. Daisuke had three classes with Hikari. He had second, fifth and seventh periods with her, but he didn't much care if she was in there, because she rarely spoke to him in class.

Daisuke wondered where Takeru could've went. He hardly ever missed school. He had to have a reason for missing it. Daisuke wondered why he was missing school. It wasn't really any of his business, but Takeru needed to give him an answer.

--------------------------

"Where do you think Takeru was today, Daisuke?" Hikari asked joining Daisuke in the hallway after school.

"I don't know, but it must have been for a good reason," he replied.

"Yeah, he hardly ever misses school," she stated.

"I hope he has an answer to my question," Daisuke thought to himself.

"I have to go with Miyako to go this café, want to come with me?" Hikari asked, interrupting Daisuke's slow thinking.

"Um, sure," he replied.

"Okay, I'm going to meet her outside in the school yard," Hikari stated.

They walked out into the school yard, and sure enough, there Miyako stood.

"Hey, guys!" Miyako chimed. She ran up to them and gave them a smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't go to the café, I had something come up at Iori's house, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Miyako, I can find something else to do," Hikari assured.

"Really, so, you're not mad?" the other girl asked.

"No, not at all," Hikari stated.

"Okay," Miyako said. "I'll see you later."

Miyako took off jogging away from the other two. Hikari turned to Daisuke and asked, "Do you want to go hang out at my place?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I don't have anything else better to do."

--------------------------

Daisuke and Hikari sat on Hikari's bed. They talked about school, and how much they hated Biology. That was one of the classes they had together.

"I don't like the thought of how small cells are," Daisuke stated. "It makes me head hurt."

Hikari laughed a bit, "I like Biology, it's easy."

"Easy for you to say," Daisuke stated.

"Um, Daisuke? Can I tell you something?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well..." she began, "I have feelings for this guy, and I don't know if he has them for me, what do you think I should do?"

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. He didn't quite understand the question, or the situation.

"I don't know if I should tell him or let the crush fade with time, I've liked him for awhile now," Hikari stated.

"Really, who is it?" Daisuke asked. The situation was a bit interesting, though he knew nothing about it.

"It's, well, it's Takeru," she stated.

Daisuke's jaw dropped at the news. "I didn't have a clue."

"Please don't tell him, I don't know what he'll say," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't," Daisuke assured. He felt uncomfortable with this. He liked Takeru, and so did she. He had to convince her not to tell him. This news could ruin Takeru's decision. "I think he might like someone else."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he told me you were like a sister to him, and I don't think he'd want to be with his sister," Daisuke lied.

"You mean? You don't think he likes me!?" she asked.

"I'm not saying he doesn't like you, I'm saying he probably doesn't," Daisuke explained.

"Daisuke..." Hikari paused. "Who do you think he likes then?"

"I don't know," he replied.

Hikari didn't say anything, and Daisuke began to feel uncomfortable. He stood up and looked at her. He then said, "Look, I better get home, my mom doesn't like me out late on Friday nights."

He looked at the clock on Hikari's nightstand. It read "5:01". He didn't know if she knew, but he just wanted to get out of the situation.

"Okay," she replied without her usual happy-go-lucky enthusiasm.

"Bye," Daisuke said. He walked out of the apartment and went back to his home.

--------------------------

"So, what did he say?" Jun asked. She sat down on Daisuke's bed while he sat laid on his bed.

"He wasn't at school today," he replied.

"Oh, that bites," she stated.

"Tell me about it, I'm anxious to know what he's going to say," Daisuke said. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his sister.

"I'm sure he'll say yes," she assured.

"Are you positive?" he asked.

"Yes," Jun responded. "now, I have a date, so I'll see you later."

Jun got up and left the room, leaving Daisuke alone. He laid back down and looked up at his ceiling. The thought of not knowing what Takeru was going to say really bothered him. He wanted to know.


	2. Answers And Reactions

**Author Notes**: Here's chapter two. I hope you like it.

**Wake To The Sun**

**Chapter 2: Answers and Reactions**

Daisuke got his sleep rudely interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. His eyes quickly shot open as the doorbell rang again. He sat up, and put on some clothes. He had noticed the person ringing the doorbell wasn't ringing it anymore. The likeliness of knowing who it was was very slight.

Daisuke looked out the door. No one was there as presumed. He walked out and looked down at the the street below. He saw a blond boy walking away from the building. It was Takeru! Daisuke felt his heart begin to race as he quickly ran down the flights of stairs to the bottom. Takeru was down the street a good ways before he came into sight again.

"Takeru!" he called out. Daisuke sprinted up the street. He had to get to Takeru.

"Takeru!" he called out again. The blond boy turned around. From the sight, it looked like he was smiling a bit. It didn't take long to catch up to him at the speed Daisuke was going.

He reached the boy, but was completely out of breath he couldn't even speak.

"Did you come up with an answer?" Daisuke said finally catching his breath.

"Yeah, I have," Takeru answered.

"What is your answer?" Daisuke asked. He felt impatient waiting for a simple answer. He felt a grin pop up on his face.

"No, Daisuke, I'm sorry," Takeru responded. Daisuke felt his heart shatter into a million shards. He didn't have any hope left, now. His mind went blank as he just stared at Takeru.

"It's okay," Daisuke managed to say. His response to Takeru's answer made him just turn around. He wanted to get away from it, he wanted to get away from the answer. Act like nothing had ever happened. He knew Takeru could get, and deserved better. He wasn't being hard on himself, but Takeru was practically perfect. "It won't be hard finding someone better than me."

He didn't even care to look back. And for the second time in a week, he felt his eyes tear up. He was determined they weren't going to take him over. He had to hold them back. It was no use, though. They got the best of him when he finally just et them go. It was like a dam breaking. The tears poured out of his eyes.

Daisuke walked out of his room after crying for about thirty minutes. He had to call Takeru and tell him he was sorry. Sorry for everything he had ever done.

Daisuke picked up the phone. He dialed in Takeru's number. He let it ring. It rang and rang. Finally, he got an answering machine. After the introduction , it beeped. He started with his message. "Hello, Takeru, it's me. I just wanted to say that I am, well, I'm..."

"Hello?" Takeru said into the phone.

"Oh, hey," Daisuke replied. He was bit shocked Takeru even picked up the phone.

"Sorry, I was lying down," Takeru explained.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Daisuke began, "I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Don't say that!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Sorry," Daisuke apologized.

"I want to tell you that..." Takeru trailed off. Daisuke then perked up a bit. "He wanted to tell me what?" Daisuke asked himself.

"What?" Daisuke asked. He didn't let the little bit of joy that he had just gained go through to his voice.

"Daisuke-kun, I think I've reconsidered my answer," Takeru stated. Daisuke smiled a bit.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. He knew exactly what Takeru meant, but he wasn't about to let him know that.

"I want to go out with you," Takeru said. Daisuke felt himself grow a bit dizzy. _He_, Takeru Takaishi, had just given the answer he had been waiting to hear.

Daisuke let his happiness out, and took a deep breath as he began to say, "You mean, you do like me? That I finally had a dream come true? Takeru-kun!"

"So, when are we going on our first date? I thought of this place, that I was going to go with Hikari to, but then something came up, so what do you think?" Daisuke asked. His words came out so fast he didn't even realize he Takeru wasn't responding.

"Takeru?" Daisuke asked. Takeru didn't respond.

"Takeru?" Daisuke repeated.

"Huh?" Takeru asked.

"When do you want to go on our first, you know, date?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, how about tonight? Around six?" Takeru suggested in a questioning manner.

"Tonight?"Daisuke choked out. He didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Sure," Takeru replied.

"I'll come over later, and we'll decide then," Daisuke said. He hadn't realized that Takeru didn't hear a word about the café he and Hikari were going to go to.

"Okay," Takeru agreed. He seemed a bit confused to Daisuke.

"Bye," Daisuke said into the phone.

"Bye, Takeru replied.

Daisuke hung up the phone. He sat down, to recollect everything that had just happened. He had only called Takeru to tell him he was sorry for asking him out and to whine to him about anything else Takeru brought up. But, instead, he got a date scheduled and _now_ he was going on a date with _him_, Takeru Takaishi.

Daisuke sat up. He had to find out where that café was! He couldn't call Hikari, she would wonder why he was asking. And if he told her it was for a date, she wonder who it was. So, he had to call Miyako.

He picked up the phone. He stared at trying to remember Miyako's number. He had forgotten her number! There was only one way he could get in touch with her. He'd have to use the D-terminal.

Daisuke walked into his room and found the D-terminal where he always stored it, on the desk in his room. He picked it up and began messaging Miyako.

In the message, he wrote, "I need to know where that café is that we were going to go to."

She wrote back almost instantly saying, "Why do _you_ need to know?"

"I just do," he wrote back.

She wrote him back with the directions, no other questions asked.

There were only two things left, he had to get ready and go get Takeru. Though, he had about six hours until the scheduled time.

"Are you ready?" Daisuke asked. He stood in the doorway of Takeru's front door.

"I'm ready," Takeru stated. He walked out of his apartment and joined Daisuke outside.

"I think you're going to like the place where we are going," Daisuke stated. He was pretty confident in this place. It had to be good if Miyako wanted to go to it.

"Where is it?" Takeru asked eagerly.

Daisuke shook his head and replied, "It's a surprise."

The first stop was a nice little spot in the park. There were no people, and it was quiet. The date hadn't gone perfectly, neither of them had made a single move of affection. So, Daisuke decided he would. He placed his hand on top of Takeru's. He was surprised when Takeru scooted closer and put his head on his shoulder. IT was comforting. It felt like something had gone right. And he just had to think, at the beginning of the day, he was heartbroken, and now, he was being comforted by the one who broke his heart. He knew it sounded bad, but it was just the truth. He knew Takeru was just confused about the sudden question.

The sunset rather slowly as they watched it. There was a slight breeze, which just made the evening all the more perfect.

They walked in the direction of the café. He knew Takeru would be happy with the place. But, the walk there seemed better and canceled out the anticipation of seeing the reaction of Takeru to the destination. They walked toward the café. Daisuke could see the little tables outside, with candles on them. It gave it a romantic tone, but Daisuke wanted to go inside and see what the place looked like from the inside.

They drew nearer to the place, and soon walked inside. Daisuke watched as Takeru's face lit up to the environment of the café. It was a cute place. It was a little dim for Daisuke's liking, but he still liked the place. They walked up to the counter and looked at the menu.

A girl came up to them from behind the counter. She smiled and asked, "May I help you?"

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked Takeru.

"What are you getting?" Takeru asked back.

"Let's get pizza!" Daisuke suggested. He gave Takeru a grin that he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to.

"Okay," Takeru agreed.

The two order pizza and their drinks. They sat down at a booth across the room from a group of three teenagers.

"So, Takeru," Daisuke began, "What made you change your mind?"

"I had a sudden realization that I did like you, and I followed my heart, after answering with my head," Takeru explained. They both laughed, but quickly stopped. It wasn't really funny.

"This is good pizza," Daisuke stated. He picked up his fourth slice and took a bite. He smiled at Takeru. Takeru only had two slices, but he was chewing on a bite from the second piece. It was weird when Daisuke thought about it. He had never hung out with just Takeru, and now they were on a date. It felt nice to actually be able to spend time with him. He wasn't bad at conversation, either.

Daisuke and Takeru walked into Takeru's apartment. They went straight back to Takeru's bedroom.

They sat on Takeru's bed . It was pretty comfortable, he could see why Takeru liked to sleep on it.

"Tonight was great," Daisuke stated. He fell back on the bed, and felt it catch him.

"Yeah, it was," Takeru agreed. He fell back as he said this.

Daisuke decided to be a bit romantic as he ran his fingers through Takeru's hair. He loved how the blond boy's hair felt so smooth. Though, he stopped when Takeru turned over to gaze at him.

"Daisuke," Takeru began, "I have had the wrong impression of you all this time."

Daisuke didn't reply. He didn't really have a wrong impression of Takeru, not for awhile anyway. He saw Takeru close his eyes, which gave Daisuke the perfect opportunity. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Takeru's. He let his tongue slowly creep inside as he got on top of the boy. He felt connected to Takeru, now. It was like finalizing something, a completion. It was everything he had ever wanted to do.

They fell asleep that nigh, with Daisuke just thinking of the perfect evening, one he probably wouldn't forget.


	3. Taken And Loving It

**Author Notes**: This is chapter three. Hope you like it!

**Wake To The Sun**

**Chapter 3: Taken And Loving It**

Daisuke woke up to an empty bed. It wasn't his bed, and it was empty. He sat up, and looked around for Takeru. He wasn't in the room. He got up and walked out of the room. He heard the shower running as he walked past the bathroom. It was either Takeru or Takeru's mom. He walked past Takeru's mom's room and saw she was asleep. Which, in his mind, confirmed the person in the shower was Takeru.

Being lazy as usual, Daisuke laid down on the couch. He felt comfortable on it. He didn't quite know why it was so comfortable, but it was. He turned on the TV and watched th boring Sunday morning programs.

-----------------

Takeru finally got done with his shower and came out of the bathroom. He looked at Daisuke and Daisuke gave him a grin, he waved back at him.

Daisuke was joined on the couch buy Takeru. They sat there together and watched the poorly drawn anime cartoon on TV. The animation was bad and so were the puns.

Daisuke was surprised when Takeru's lips met his own. He wasn't expecting anything of the sort. Takeru pulled away and they sat there in silence. That is, until the phone began to ring.

Takeru picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said into it. He paused as the other person spoke. He listened intently.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Um, Daisuke's over," he stated after a longer, but brief silence. Hearing his name, Daisuke wondered who it was and what they wanted.

"Really?" he asked. It was really confusing. Daisuke couldn't seem to put the pieces together to this.

"Okay, then I'll be over in a few minutes," Takeru stated. This made the Daisuke even further from figuring out what Takeru was talking about.

"Okay, bye," Takeru bid as he hung up the phone.

Daisuke stared blankly at the blond boy. He had one question that might answer everything, "Who was that?"

"It was Hikari, she wants us to come over," Takeru explained.

"She does?" Daisuke asked. He then realized he was going to have to face Hikari now. He wondered if she already knew.

"Yeah," Takeru responded. "Go put a shirt on so we can go."

Daisuke had forgotten to even put on a shirt when he woke up. He had taken it off last night when he was asleep with Takeru. It had gotten so hot in Takeru's room that he had to take something off, and he was sure Takeru wouldn't like it if he took his pants off, since it was their first date and all.

"Okay," Daisuke replied. He jumped up and went into Takeru's room. He searched the floor for his shirt and found it. He slipped it over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked alright, so he walked out of the room. He saw Takeru still standing by the phone. He flashed him a grin and they headed for the door.

"Remember, no 'gay-related' stuff," Takeru lectured as they walked toward the door.

"Okay," Daisuke replied. He was getting a bit aggravated at Takeru's attempts of trying not to say bluntly, "Just go in, and shut up".

They walked up to the door and knocked. It was only a few seconds before Taichi answered the door.

"Hey," Taichi greeted.

"Hey," Daisuke and Takeru replied. They walked in behind Taichi and stood not too far from the door.

"Hikari! Your friends are here!" Taichi yelled down the hallway.

Hikari met them halfway down the hall. She seemed eager for something.

"Takeru, I gotta talk to you for a second, if it's okay with you, Daisuke," Hikari asked.

Daisuke didn't really see the harm in letting her talk to Takeru "for a second", so he shrugged and said, "Sure."

"Thanks," Hikari said as she pulled Takeru into her room by his wrist. She closed the door behind her and he heard it lock. That made him wonder.

He looked down at Taichi. He was setting on the couch watching TV. Sunday morning programs. Daisuke was in a daze, watching Taichi watch TV. He was surprised when the door opened, and Takeru stuck the upper half of his body out of it and signaled for him to come into the room.

Daisuke walked into the room and curiously asked, "What was up with that?"

"Nothing," Takeru replied.

It made Daisuke wonder even more. What _were_ they doing? He didn't feel like starting anything, so he shrugged it off by saying, "Okay, whatever."

They all sat down on Hikari's bed. They chatted for awhile about how Takeru and Daisuke had gotten together. It all still amused Daisuke. It wasn't something he was fully used to, considering he and Takeru always fought prior to their date.

Daisuke stood up. He knew he'd have to get home, he was already going to be in trouble for staying the night at Takeru's house without permission or even calling.

"I have to go home, I'm going to be dead as it is," Daisuke stated. He left after saying good-bye and giving Takeru one last kiss.

-----------------

Daisuke walked into the empty apartment. Or he thought it was empty anyways. He walked into the his bedroom and removed his clothes, all except his underwear of course. He needed a shower. He was completely frightened when Jun opened the door to his bedroom.

"Where have you been?" she questioned.

"I went out, why does it matter to you?" he asked back.

"Because I had to lie to Mom and Dad for you!" she exclaimed.

"what did you tell them?" he asked.

"I told them you were staying over at a friend's house," she explained.

"Well, you could say that was the truth," Daisuke stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Daisuke sighed. He looked at his sister and began, "Takeru changed his mind. We went on a date and I crashed at his place."

"Oh my God! Did you have sex!?" she asked. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"No! I'm still a virgin!" he stated.

"Uh-huh," she sarcastically remarked.

"I'm serious!" Daisuke said defensively.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a knot," his sister joked.

"I'm not, and I don't wear panties!"

Jun laughed as she closed the door. She said through the door, "I saw that!" and laughed some more.

-----------------

Daisuke laid his head on his pillow as he began to drift off to sleep. He had school the next day, what a drag. He didn't want to go to school. It was the last place he wanted to be, but he did want to see Takeru, so it was worth going to Those were his final thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Is This It?

**Author Notes:** Here's chapter 4, now this is where the two stories go different ways. But they'll be the same in a way, you'll see ;) Enjoy!

**Wake To The Sun**

**Chapter 4: Is This It?**

Daisuke walked to school, happy and cheerful. He got to see Takeru again. They had been together for two days now! That made Daisuke excited, and he knew he just had to see the boy again.

---------------------

Daisuke walked into his first period. He looked to where Takeru sat, but he wasn't there.

"Where could he have gone?" Daisuke thought. He sat down in his seat and began thinking of all the possibilities. "He could just be sick. Or maybe he's just skipping. What if he died?! Is he avoiding me? Was it something Hikari told him yesterday?"

Daisuke looked out the window, his head being held up by his hand. The sky was clear. It was a nice day that he could be spending with Takeru, but instead, he was stuck in school, without Takeru.

---------------------

In second period, Daisuke leaned over to Hikari and asked in a lone tone, "Where's Takeru?"

"I don't know, is he not here today?" she asked.

"He wasn't in my first period, and I was wondering if maybe you might know," he stated.

"Mr. Motomiya, leave Hikari alone and get back to work!" the teacher ordered.

Daisuke at straight up and then looked down at his paper. The paper was blank, with only his name on it. The class was Biology, and he hated it. The teacher hated him and always seemed to get on to him for the simplest things. Getting in trouble at school was nothing new for him though, he always seemed to find trouble at school. Especially in Biology class.

He threw his head down on the desk and made a loud thud sound. A pain shot through his head and he sat up again. As he sat up, he saw the teacher was standing over top of him.

"Mr. Motomiya, do you have anything done?" the teacher asked.

"Uh..." Daisuke paused. He glanced down at the paper from the corner of his eye. He placed his hands over the paper. "I'll get on it."

"Mr. Motomiya, I'd hate to fail you in this class, but you need to start doing your work, so get back to work!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Can't get _back_ to work if I never started," Daisuke mumbled as the teacher sat down behind his desk. He looked back down at the paper, today was going to be a long day.

---------------------

Daisuke sat with Hikari at lunch, they were both silent. Then, she spoke up and asked, "Daisuke, why did you ask out Takeru?"

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. He didn't look at her, instead he sat looking at out the window, again. An airplane was taking off from the local airport. The whole sight of seeing it going up in the air mesmerized him. Of course, it wouldn't have if he had been interested in listening to Hikari like he used to be. He looked at her as she began to explained herself.

"I told you I liked Takeru, but you went ahead ad asked him out, why would you do that if I told you I liked him?" she asked.

"Because, I liked him, and you, well, you had your chance, with both me and him," Daisuke stated.

"I never acted on those chances because I was too scared!" she exclaimed.

"Scared of what., Hikari?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know!" she replied.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Daisuke asked. The conversation was supposed to be about why he asked Takeru out, but it turned into an argument about Hikari having chances with both Takeru and himself.

Hikari paused, then said, "I don't know."

They laughed uncomfortably. The day was still going to be long.

---------------------

When Daisuke got home, he tried calling Takeru, but got no answer. He knew of only one way to get to Takeru, and it was through email. He picked up his own D-terminal. He opened and wrote a message that said:

"Takeru,

I called you, but you didn't answer, where are you?

Daisuke"

He closed the device after looking at it for awhile. Takeru didn't reply anytime soon. He sat on his bed and thought. Where could Takeru be?

---------------------

Daisuke walked through the park. It was getting late. The sun was almost down, turning the entire town orange. The shadows were stretched.

Daisuke sat on a bench in the park. He needed something to do. He needed something to distract his mind. He knew of one person who distracted him best.

---------------------

Daisuke knocked on Hiroshi's door. He rarely went to Hiroshi's house. They had become "friends" due to soccer. They had a class together, but Hiroshi was more consumed with the rest of the soccer players than to waste his time on Daisuke.

"Daisuke! Man, what's up?" Hiroshi asked as he stood in the door.

"I need to talk to you," Daisuke said. He walked into Hiroshi's apartment.

"What about?" Hiroshi asked.

"Someone," Daisuke said.

"Come on," Hiroshi said. He motioned Daisuke into his room, which Daisuke complied.

"So who's bothering you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, this girl, I think she's ignoring me," Daisuke half-lied.

"Oh, who is she?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Huh? Oh, um, it's no one you'd know," Daisuke explained.

"Alright, then explain to me what happened," Hiroshi said.

"Well, she and I went on a date, and now, she's not talking to me, I mean, she wasn't at school today, but she..." Daisuke was interrupted by Hiroshi's lips against his own. The shock spread through Daisuke. He felt Hiroshi's tongue work into his mouth and Daisuke just let go. He didn't want to kiss Hiroshi, but he was confused enough to where it distracted his mind away from Takeru ignoring him.

Hiroshi pulled away and looked at Daisuke, then at his floor.

"I'm sorry," Hiroshi said.

"Um, it's okay?" Daisuke asked for assurance. Daisuke knew it probably went by Hiroshi wrong when he kissed him again! Hiroshi pushed Daisuke back onto his bed. He began kissing Daisuke's neck as he moved down. He removed Daisuke's shirt and kissed down his chest and stomach. He unbuttoned Daisuke's jeans and unzipped them. He pulled them down to mid-thigh.

---------------------

Daisuke was lying on his own bed. Now thinking of the thing that had happened with Hiroshi. The sound of his D-terminal surprised him. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a message from Takeru! He opened it and it read:

"Daisuke,

I'm in New York, it's a really long story, but my mom has an interview and I might be moving here. I wanted to tell you face to face, but she had already made the plans and everything.

Takeru"

"New York?!" Daisuke exclaimed aloud. Daisuke set there, shocked, almost as shocked as he was when Hiroshi kissed him.

After he gathered himself, he wrote back by saying, "NEW YORK!?!?!? Your mom can't move you _all the way_ out there, because then we won't be together!"

He sent the message and waited. This still had him around the neck and wasn't letting go. Takeru might move to New York!

He got a message back from Takeru and it said, "I know, but she _is_ my mom, so I have no choice."

Daisuke wrote back. In his message he said, "But you could always move in with me -grins-"

Takeru wrote back soon and said, "I can't just move _in_ with you, she wouldn't allow that."

"So, you could always ask, it never hurts, right?"

"Right, but I know her too well, she will say no, and she _does_ need company."

Daisuke thought about what Takeru had just wrote. Was Takeru breaking up with him? They had only been together for two days!

He wrote back and said, "I know, but I'm going to miss you, so, does this mean we're breaking up?"

Takeru didn't reply right away, but he did in about five minutes, and in his message he said, "No, we're not breaking up, but anyways, I have to figure out where Prospect Park is at, so I'll talk to you later."

Daisuke didn't reply since Takeru was going to just leave him hanging like that. So he closed the D-terminal and laid it under his bed so Jun would find it. He laid down and closed his eyes. He had more on his mind but going to sleep would help, if he could fall asleep.


	5. They Know

Author Notes: Here it is, chapter 5! (Aspiring Music) Enjoy it!

**Wake To The Sun**

**Chapter 5: They Know**

Daisuke sat in second period. He leaned over to Hikari and said, "Takeru's in New York!"

"What?" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"He's in New York, and he might not be coming back!" Daisuke loudly whispered.

"That's horrible!" Hikari stated.

"I know! I'm going to miss him so bad!" Daisuke said.

"Mr. Motomiya! Get back to work!" the teacher exclaimed. Daisuke sat back up and actually did his work. He needed something to distract his mind, again. Only, this time he wasn't going to go to Hiroshi.

-------------------------

Daisuke walked out of school, it was over for the day. He missed Takeru like crazy, and felt guilty about the whole Hiroshi incident. He didn't know how to tell Takeru, and he knew Takeru would get mad. He decided he'd walk home.

-------------------------

Daisuke arrived at his house. Jun quickly ran to him ash e opened the door.

"Koushiro called," she stated.

"Koushiro? Why did he call?" Daisuke asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not psychic!" she exclaimed. She handed him the phone, grinned, and pranced away.

Daisuke couldn't think of Koushiro's number, but he knew someone who did, but then, he knew where Koushiro lived. "Might as well pay him a visit," Daisuke thought.

He put down his backpack and the phone and walked out the door.

-------------------------

Daisuke walked up to Koushiro's door. He knocked and Koushiro opened the door.

"Daisuke! Hold on a second," Koushiro said. "Sora, come on."

"Sora?" Daisuke thought to himself. Sure enough, Sora walked out of Koushiro's bedroom.

-------------------------

The trio sat upon Daikanransha, the famous Odaiba ferris wheel.

"So, how are you dealing?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"About Takeru's unexpected leave," Koushiro answered.

Daisuke sat up quickly and asked, "How did you guys know about Takeru and me!?"

"Easy, Hikari told Taichi who told me," Koushiro explained.

"And Taichi told Yamato and he told me," Sora explained.

"Can no one keep a secret?" Daisuke asked.

"Not when you're part of the Digidestined," Koushiro explained. Sora and he both laughed.

"I'm okay, I guess," Daisuke said, answering the question that was asked before.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"No!" Daisuke busted out, "He might not be coming back!"

"Oh, yeah, if he doesn't, then everyone will miss him, but I'm sure you'll miss him the most, well, after Yamato, of course," Koushiro stated.

"I'm sure he'll be back," Sora lied.

"No one knows if he'll be back, no one knows anything about it!" Daisuke exclaimed. He felt himself beginning to cry.

"It's going to be okay, Daisuke," Sora comforted.

"No one knows anything is for sure," Daisuke stated. He looked out over the city and then back at the two he was riding the ferris wheel with.

"I'm sure he'll come back, he can always move in with Yamato and his dad," Koushiro explained.

"Why didn't he just stay with his dad to begin with?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, if you ask me, it would have made more sense," Koushiro stated.

Daisuke listened to them converse about the subject for awhile. Then he broke in and asked, "Koushiro? Could open the portal to the Digital World?"

"No way, that could be dangerous to everyone, we would be putting our world, and the Digital World in danger," Koushiro stated. He looked serious, almost too serious.

"But, if Takeru moves to New York, Ill have to see him somehow!" Daisuke pleaded.

"If he moves there, then you'll have to wait for him to visit, just like Mimi," Koushiro stubbornly refused.

"Koushiro, maybe you should open it back up, we would all love to see our Digimon again," Sora stated.

"I can't, I don't know what kind of affect it'd have on the world," he explained.

"It was just a suggestion," Sora replied. She looked at Daisuke, who had stopped crying now, but he still had wet marks down his cheeks.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see Tentomon again, but the risks are too dangerous," Koushiro explained.

"I'd love to see Veemon again," Daisuke stated. He started to think of all the times they shared with each other in the Digital World. That all changed when Diaboromon struck for the third time. After that, Koushiro blocked off every entrance to the Digital World.

-------------------------

Daisuke walked home after hanging out with Koushiro and Sora. He actually had some fun, and it wasn't too bad. Though, he could've left out the whole part about Takeru, but he still had fun

-------------------------

Daisuke woke up the next morning. He had fallen asleep the moment he got home from hanging out with Koushiro and Sora. He had forgotten to write Takeru. He instantly picked up the D-terminal and wrote, "I miss you, please come back!"

He sat it down and got ready for school.

-------------------------

Daisuke walked in from school. He sat his stuff down and looked into the kitchen. His dad was there. He looked at Daisuke and asked, "How was school today, son?"

Daisuke thought to himself, "Oh, it was great, the most boring day of my life without Takeru there." But instead, he said, "Oh, it was fine, a bit boring though."

"That's great," his dad replied.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied. He quickly shuffled back to his room and laid on his bed. He was so tired. He didn't know why, but he was. He decided he'd just take a small nap.

-------------------------

Daisuke awoke around eight. He joined his family for dinner and then went back to his room to do homework. He rarely did homework, it was a wonder he was even passing any of his classes. But he needed to do some homework to get Takeru off his mind for a bit. He laid on his bed, Biology book in front of him and wrote down a bunch of definitions. It was all so boring to him. He didn't understand why they had to do Biology, he was going to forget it after exams rolled around, so what was the use of it all?

Daisuke was busy doing homework when he heard his D-terminal go off. He checked and saw that he had a message from Takeru! It said, "I miss you, too. I might not have to move here, if my mom doesn't get the job."

Daisuke quickly replied by saying, "I hope you don't have to move there. I'd miss you like crazy!"

He sat down the D-terminal, knowing that Takeru was probably asleep. He finished his homework and went to sleep.


	6. The Chase

**Author Notes** This side of the story is my favorite, I've put a lot of thought into it, I mean, the possibilities are ENDLESS! I love my two person support group, because you guys rock! -heart- Enjoy!

**Wake To The Sun**

**Chapter 6: The Chase**

Daisuke sat in class. Bored, and alone. It was first period, and he was dreading every second of the day. He kept running into Hiroshi everywhere he went. It was almost like Hiroshi was following him. His life felt like it was a war field and wasn't stopping anytime soon. He was feeling paranoid about everyone knowing about Takeru and himself, or what happened with Hiroshi. It just seemed like the worst point of his life.

-------------------------

Daisuke scurried down the halls, waiting to go home. He was successful until Hikari jumped in front of him.

"Stop!" she demanded. Daisuke stopped. She giggled a bit and then put her hands together. "Want to go with Iori, Jyou and I to that café we were going to go to last week?"

"Uh..." Daisuke stumbled for words. He didn't have anything else on his to-do list. "Sure!"

"Great, then come with me," Hikari said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

-------------------------

"Hikari, aren't we in the wrong part of town? And where's Iori and Jyou?" Daisuke asked as Hikari and he walked through the city.

"I know where I'm going, Daisuke, and they are supposed to meet us there," she explained.

"Hikari, this isn't even near the café," Daisuke stated. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He hadn't even seen this part of town!

"Daisuke, I told you, I know where I'm at," Hikari repeated.

"I think you're lying," Daisuke accused.

Hikari winced. She looked at him with an angry expression. "Daisuke," she began, "I know where I'm at, I don't need you telling me that this is the wrong part of town!"

"So, we're lost?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari winced again. "Yes, Daisuke, we are lost."

"Oh, great!" Daisuke sarcastically stated.

"Well, if you know where the café is, then you take us," Hikari said. She threw her hands in the air as a sign that she had given up looking for the café.

"The subway always has a map, why don't we ride the subway to the section where the café is, and then we'll be at least around where the place is," Daisuke suggested. He felt like he was finally being smart.

"Yeah, now where's the subway?" Hikari questioned. They both looked around, there was no subway to be seen.

"Maybe if we walk this way we could maybe find it," Daisuke suggested. He felt like he was being brilliant.

"How do you know the subway isn't in that direction," Hikari asked as she pointed away from the direction Daisuke had suggested.

"Because we have already been down there!" Daisuke stated.

"Have we?" Hikari asked. She put her hands on her hips and concentrated on the surroundings.

"So, let's go this way," Daisuke said. He began to walk away from Hikari, until he realized she wasn't walking with him.

"I can't believe we're lost!" Hikari aid. She then looked at Daisuke. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go the way you suggested."

She ran up to Daisuke and they walked the way Daisuke suggested.

-------------------------

After walking for another thirty minutes, they found the subway.

"Look! There it is!" Daisuke exclaimed. They quickly ran underground and looked at a map. They were far away from where the café was. They bought tickets and boarded the train toward the distrect where the café was.

-------------------------

Hikari and Daisuke ran through the doors of the café.

"There not here!" Hikari stated. She looked at Daisuke and frowned.

"This is typical," Daisuke said as he hung his head low. He had his eyes closed, so he didn't see Hikari walk out of the building. He opened them and saw she had disappeared. He turned around and ran outside. He saw her once he was outside. She was talking to Ken! "What luck," Daisuke thought.

"So, you haven't seen them?" Hikari asked.

Ken shook his head and replied by saying, "No."

"Damn it!" Daisuke exclaimed. Ken and Hikari looked at him from surprise.

"What, Daisuke?" Hikari asked.

"First we get lost, and now we can't find them!" Daisuke explained. "This is not what I intended for my evening."

"I'm sorry, Daisuke," Hikari apologized.

"No, don't be," Daisuke said. He gave her his best smile for reassurance. "Even though it's been one big mix up, doesn't mean I'm not having a good time."

"You sure?" Hikari asked.

"Yep,"Daisuke replied.

"I can help you guys out," Ken offered.

"Really? You'd do that?" Hikari asked. Ken just simply nodded.

"Great, let's find those two," Daisuke said. Even though he seemed enthusiastic, he was still missing Takeru like crazy, but this helped ease his mind.

-------------------------

The three of them walked through the streets, not finding even a sign that they had been there, of course, it is a big city after all.

"Why don't we check their homes?" Ken suggested.

"Yeah! Iori lives in the same building as..." Daisuke paused. He felt his heart almost break as he said the last word, "Takeru."

"Aw, Daisuke, don't feel bad, I'm sure he'll come back," Hikari comforted. IT didn't help though.

"I'm missing something," Ken stated.

"Yo mean, you don't know?" Daisuke asked.

"Know what?" he asked. He tilted his head to the side.

"Well, me and Takeru are dating, but he went to America and he might not be coming back," Daisuke summarized.

"Wait, you were dating Takeru?" Ken asked. He looked at Hikari for reassurance and she simply nodded. He then began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Daisuke asked defensively.

"You and Takeru! I bet that's a story to hear," Ken stated. He looked at Daisuke and gave a simple smile.

"It's a lot easier to understand if you hear it from someone else other than me," Daisuke stated. He blushed a bit, not knowing why.

"You're too hard on yourself," Ken said.

"We've got to get going if we're going to find them," Hikari said. The three of them carried on to find Jyou and Iori.

-------------------------

The three of them stood on the elevator as it went up to the floor Iori lived on. It stopped and they got off. They walked down and knocked on his door. His mother answered the door.

"May I help you?" the kind woman asked.

"Is Iori here?" Hikari asked politely.

"Yes, hold on one second," she responded.

They wait a few seconds and then Iori stepped out the door. He looked at them in a relieved yet angered way.

"Where were you guys?" he asked.

"We got lost, and well..." Daisuke tried to explained.

"It was really all my fault," Hikari explained. "I thought I knew where everything was, and I got us lost."

"It's okay, but Jyou got really worried, you guys should head over to his place to tell him you're okay," Iori said. He looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks, Iori," Hikari said. She smiled and then turned to Daisuke. "Let's go."

"Bye, Iori!" the trio said as they set off to find Jyou. Iori waved to them and stepped back inside.

-------------------------

"So, does anyone know where Jyou live?" Daisuke asked as they walked in what seemed like an unknown destination.

"I do," Hikari replied.

"Then let's get there, I'm starting to get hungry," Daisuke stated. He put his hand on over his stomach as it let out a low growl.

Ken laughed at Daisuke's remark about being hungry. Daisuke looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are always thinking with your stomach rather than your head," Ken said. Hikari and he both laughed, while Daisuke blushed a bit.

"There's Jyou apartment complex," Hikari pointed out. Everyone was relieved that the chase was finally almost over, not like it was much of a chase to begin with.

-------------------------

Hikari knocked on the door. A few moments passed when Jyou answered the door. He got surprised but then smiled. He looked at them and greeted them by saying, "Hi, guys, where were you earlier?"

"We got lost, it's all my fault," Hikari said.

"It's all right, I was starting to get an allergic reaction to the air freshener there anyways," Jyou stated. Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you're not mad at us," Hikari stated.

"Not a bit," Jyou assured.

"Well, we have to go, we'll talk to you later," Hikari said. They all said their good-byes and left.

-------------------------

Daisuke laid on his bed and read the message Takeru had wrote him, it said, "I'd miss you like crazy, too. I already do though."

Daisuke smiled he wrote back with the first thing that came to mind, how much he missed him, he knew he was beginning to sound like a broken record, but he wanted to make sure Takeru knew he was missed, so he wrote, "Takeru, I miss you, _A LOT_! Please come back."

He closed his D-terminal and fell asleep. He had another day before him.

-------------------------

Daisuke woke up, he looked at his alarm clock, it read "5:08".

"Great, I woke up early," Daisuke said aloud. Knew he wasn't going to very good day coming ahead, he just knew it.

He went back to sleep only to be woken up again an hour later by the alarm clock itself.

-------------------------

Daisuke walked home from school, the day had been completely event less. Nothing had happened that interested Daisuke. The whole day was boring.

He walked through the streets and back to his house. He was so tired from waking up so early in the morning, but he had to write Takeru back.

-------------------------

Daisuke laid up on his bed, about to open his D-terminal, he had a message from Takeru! He it said, "I hope I get to come back. I don't want to move here. Some of the people scare me."

Daisuke wrote back asking, "Why do the people scare you?"

Takeru didn't write back, he knew he was probably asleep by now, but he decided he'd take a small nap. But that nap turned into a full night's sleep.


	7. Welcome Home

Author Notes: Here's Chapter 7, enjoy!

**Wake To The Sun**

**Chapter 7: Welcome Home**

Daisuke woke up. He had slept for almost twelve hours! His alarm clock read "4:38" And it was dark in his room. He got up, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. "Might as well get an early start," he thought to himself. He got into the shower and the warm water hit his body. A shower had never felt so great. Especially with all the stress he was having about Takeru.

------------------------

Daisuke sat in class bored out of his mind. He wondered what Takeru was doing, it was about four or so in New York, so he had to be doing something.

Daisuke looked over at Hikari, who was reading a book. Today was what the teacher called a "free day". They were able to make up work and tests, or just sit back and relax. Daisuke chose the relaxing option, but he couldn't relax very much with all the thoughts of Takeru running through his mind.

"Daisuke?" Hikari asked. Daisuke didn't even really notice she was talking to him until she tapped him on the shoulder. "Daisuke?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Class is over," she stated. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Oh, right," he replied.

------------------------

Daisuke sat on his bed. The evening was only beginning. He had made plans to meet with Hikari at her place. That was in about an hour, so he had time to eat and watch a little TV. He didn't have anything else planned in that hour.

------------------------

Daisuke walked sat on Hikari's couch as she got ready. They were going to meet Jyou and Iori at another place, to make up for the chaos that had happened the day before.

"Hey, Daisuke," Taichi said as he flopped down on the couch beside him.

"Hey," Daisuke replied.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Taichi asked.

"It's nothing," Daisuke said trying to shrug it off.

"You know that's not true," Taichi stated. He focused on Daisuke. "It's Takeru, isn't it?"

Daisuke was surprised Taichi got it right. He turned and looked at him.

"Don't worry, dude, I'm sure he'll come back," Taichi assured.

"We'll find out soon," Daisuke said. He gave Taichi a slight smile.

"That's right, and even if he doesn't come back, you can always seem when he comes in for visits," Taichi explained. He ruffled Daisuke's hair a bit.

"Thanks, Tia," Daisuke said. He gave him a full smile this time.

Hikari came walking out of the hallway and looked at the two on the couch. "Ready, Daisuke?" she asked.

"I've been ready since I left my house," Daisuke joked.

"Then let's go," she said.

------------------------

"And that's when you guys came to my door," Jyou said. He had been explaining the events that took place the day prior. Everyone listened intently.

"So you had about as a busy day as we did," Hikari said. She looked over at Daisuke, who was twirling a fork in his hand. He stared at it and just kept twirling it. "Daisuke?"

"I'm okay," Daisuke instantly responded. He was lying, of course. But he didn't want anyone to know how much stress his was having with this whole thing.

"I was just going to ask you what you were doing," Hikari stated.

"Oh, I'm just thinking," he explained. He looked at them and grinned.

"You know, the first thing I do when I'm under a lot of stress is just clear my mind, it always helps me," Jyou explained.

"Thanks, Jyou," Daisuke said. He realized he'd been saying that to almost everyone in the past few days. He couldn't help it though, everyone just seemed a bit concerned.

------------------------

Daisuke laid under his covers. He couldn't sleep. He had anxiety, stress and everything in between. He wanted to know if Takeru was ever coming home, but he didn't know. No one was for sure.

------------------------

Daisuke sat up. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. He checked his alarm clock. It was ten in the morning. He got out of bed and took a shower. Afterwards, he laid on the couch. Watching TV was the only thing that could help pass time. It was almost like he was trying to pass time instead of wanting it to freeze. Answers, that's all he wanted. Nothing else could make him happier to hear that Takeru was going to come home, but he was blind about that. No one had answers, no one knew anything, except maybe Takeru and his mother. Everyone, though, was kind of anxious, and missed Takeru.

Daisuke turned off the TV. He had to get out and do something. Something that wasn't as boring as watching TV. He had to get out of that apartment!

------------------------

Daisuke walked down the street. He was heading for an unknown place. He didn't know where he would end up, but anywhere was better than his place. Time was almost at a stand till in that place. Nothing was more boring and a waste of lifetime than setting at home watching that stupid TV.

Daisuke walked through the town, nowhere to be in particular. He just didn't want to be at home.

------------------------

Daisuke winded up back at his place after much walking. He came home after the sun began to set. He didn't exactly want to be home, but he knew his parents would start wondering where he was. He laid on the couch and watched the TV, again. The same boring programs, the same boring apartment, the same boredom.

He was surprised when he heard a knock on the door. It was probably Jun getting locked out again. He was about to tell his parents there was someone there but he decided he'd get it himself. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it up and there stood Takeru! Daisuke instantly felt everything lift from his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Takeru.

"I missed you, Takeru," Daisuke said through Takeru's shoulder.

"I missed you, too," Takeru replied. "But, now, I'm home."


End file.
